


Differences

by SleepyGamer00974



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anatomy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Teasing, brief mention of link, but not really, non sexual teasing tho lmao, some sexual questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyGamer00974/pseuds/SleepyGamer00974
Summary: You're curious about the Ritos, and whilst you have the chance, you ask your favorite Rito friend some lingering questions in your mind.





	Differences

“Revali?”

“What is it, Y/n,” he sighed turning to look down at you. You were both sat on the Divine Beast Vah Medoh. You had lied on your back with Revali by your side. You, of course, had to be flown up here and after an awfully cold ride on Revli, you were surprised it was almost warm on Medoh. But having to climb on Revali’s back had got your mind working. Most venturing down to lingering questions you had had (had had had had) for a while now.

“Do you ever think about our differences?” You lifted yourself up onto your elbows. Staring at the stars as your mind wandered. You and Revali had known each other for a while, meeting each other purely through Link- who had promised you he would take you with him to Rito Village. And after eavesdropping on his heated encounter with this “amazing Rito archer” you waited for Revali to return from Vah Medoh. After demanding the full story of his relationship with Link and some of Revali’s classic oversized ego, you had dragged Revali to the flight range. Not being a seasoned traveler you had completely forgotten you pack and had not brought any of your spicy peppers. You had been too frustrated. You had taken damage from your trip there, and you couldn’t afford the travel back. The night ended with you being stuck right next to the campfire at the flight range and Revali staying with you claiming he thought ‘you were going to steal something.’

“No, what kind of differences are we addressing here?” His brows furrowed slightly.

“Anatomical,” You cleared.

Revali scoffed, “No, not really, you odd egg.”

Completely ignoring him, you darted up to match his pose. “Well, first me and you both now-”

“You and I, Y/n” He smirked. He only chuckled at you when you huffed.

“You and I both now that Rito’s and Hylians have a lot of obvious differences, I mean the beak, the wings, the feathers! But, what about all the things you don’t notice at first?” You turned to meet his emerald gaze. He hummed in response and turned back to the sky. You held your eyes on him a little longer, trying to soak in the way that the moonlight shone on his feathers. You had admired him since a few days after your first encounter. But you would never tell him that. “Things like fingers! Hylians have these ugly extended stumps on our hands and Ritos have the long feathers that -honestly- just look far more elegant! And Ritos feet are probably way more efficient than these ugly toes!”

“Yes, yes. We all know that Ritos -mainly me- are far superior to Hylians such as yourself.” He intervened looking at you over his shoulder.

“Revali! You know that wasn’t my point! Hylians still have good things about them!” You paused trying to find a point to prove your point. “We- we have lips, a mouth, and teeth! It’s far easier to eat.” You folded your arms.

“Agreed,” Revali ran a hand down his beak.

“And what about… And….” You stuttered.

“Quickly, I don’t have all night. Or I do but would rather not spend it listening to you flounder over such topics.” Revali remarked jokingly.

“Hmph Fine, what about going to the bathroom? I- It’s just I’m curious.” You tried to ignore the blush growing over your face. “You’re telling me Rito parts is what’s ailing you?” He chortled. You face seared so red you were sure you could be mistaken with a Bokoblin.

You tried to clumsily fire back a response but he stopped you, “No need to embarrass yourself further, honestly I’ve been somewhat curious too,” Revali admitted. You snap your view back to him. **Really?**

“S-so are you going to answer my question?” You sheepishly said fiddling with your hands. He hesitated slightly. You saw this was going nowhere and decided on something milder.

“Nevermind, what about how you kiss? I just can’t figure it out.” Revali gave you a puzzled look.

“Rito usually press our heads together or rub the sides of our beaks,” you turned your body to face him, “What about Hylians?” he added.

“Well, we just -how do I put this- press our mouths to each other. There are a few… different variations of it,” You shyly replied. He answered with a quiet ‘oh’.

“Whilst we are on this topic, what about mating?” Revali blurted out. You met his gaze with widened eyes.

“W-well, males have a different th-thing to females and I- I guess they… they fit together,” You said burying your head in your hands at your terrible explanation. “And why would you ask that! That-that’s so weird!” Your flustered state causing you to shout at him. You fiddled with the straps on your gloves, trying to hide your blush.

“Hey! You brought this whole thing up,” he retaliated. You couldn’t deny it and decided just to not reply. Revali smirked, an idea growing into his head. Revali tapped on your arm to get your attention. He leaned in close to you with those intimidating eyes locked onto yours, your heart racing. You stared at him expectantly and timidly. **Such confidence, where does he get it?**

“Tell me, why were you so interested in this anyway?” He inched closer to you Your breath hitched. You eye traveled over his face. The white on the edge of his face seemed to glow in the moonlight and bring attention to that glorious face, the little red spots on both his cheeks were adorable to you. Not to mention the red surrounding his eyes made the green stand out. But before you could continue to gawk at him, he continued, “What exactly are you planning on doing with this information?”

“Wh-what,” you breathed. You couldn’t reply to that. You didn’t even know the answer! He tilted his head back and laughed boisterously. You got up and stormed to the other side of Medoh, too annoyed and embarrassed to deal with him. But he quickly joined you.

“You really don’t understand jokes, huh?” Revali said. Leaning forward trying to capture your attention.

“You’ve got a bad idea of what ‘joke’ means,” you spat.

“Yes, well before you screamed at me I was going to tell you it’s the same for Rito so no need to go into the vulgar details.” you sighed and mumbled an acknowledgment. “Your welcome,” He said in an overly cheery way. You sent him a puzzled glance and asked,

“For what, bird boy.”

“For answering all your oversexed questions,” Revali stated. You stood up, severely sheepish and unwilling to continue making a fool of yourself.

Picking up your bag and downing a cold resistance potion you seethed, “Goddess Hylia Revali, could you stop the teasing for a bit? Plus it’s not like you said you weren’t curious too!”

“Wow, easy there little Hylian, you don’t want to fall off in a fit of anger. After all, we Rito are the only ones with wings, a fall like that would surely kill you.” Revali smiled innocently at you.

“Shut it, chicken thighs!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was practice.   
> I had fun with it.  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
